Return to Me
by vampgirl18
Summary: It is a day I will never forget, the day I had to tell her about my secret life. I did not want to tell her, I promised them I wouldn't... but I had to. Her life was in great danger because of me. Eric Northman-Original Character


_Return_

It is a day I will never forget, the day I had to tell her about my secret life. I did not want to tell her, I promised them I wouldn't... but I had to. Her life was in great danger because of me.

I'll never forget how amazing she looked that night. The way the black dress showed off her curvy figure, it was perfect for her. She always looked like an angel, and tonight was no exception. Her large blue eyes were sparkling up at me, filled with love.

I knew it would hurt her. She trusts me completely and I have to sever that trust in the worst way. I'm a monster.

We walked down the street holding hands. I had no intention of letting go. I guess I was acting a little off, because she noticed that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked as we reached Market Street. I stopped walking and turned to face her. I placed both of her hands in mine, and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"I have something I need to tell you." I paused. "You can't freak out... it's not that big of a deal" I said trying to find the right words to say.

"I promise. What is it?" She sounded concerned. I looked her in the eyes and tried to say it in the easiest way possible.

"I'm a vampire," I said. A smirk rose to her face as she fought back her laughter.

"What," she asked, trying not to laugh.

"I know it sounds completely crazy of me. But it's true," I said. To make sure she understood I wasn't lying or joking around, I retracted my fangs. They clicked into place and I flashed them at her. She gave me a blank stare as it occurred to her that I wasn't kidding around with her.

"You're serious?" she asked. I nodded. She quickly removed her hands from mine and back away. I winced at the way she stared at me as if I would kill her. I understand she didn't know what was going on…but I would _never_ hurt her that way.

"H...how," she breathed out. She sounded so hurt and scared. It ripped at my heart.

"It's really not that bad." I said stepping closer to her. She jumped back and starred at me, horror shining in her wide blue eyes. It hurt to see her act this way. So badly I wanted to scream, and then I wanted to kiss her and make her think that this was all some joke. But the truth is that I'm a vampire, a huge hideous blood-sucking monster. I won't put her in danger because of me.

"Why are you telling me this," she yelled. I froze. I didn't want to tell her that she was in danger but I had to.

"I wanted to tell you because I thought it would be best for us," I said in a whisper.

"How is this best for us?! You're basically telling me that this relationship can't work," she replied. "There's not a lot of options after your realize your boyfriend is a mythical creature."

"Laura, I love you," I said without thinking. She froze; I sensed that she was scared.

"If you love me why didn't you tell me this before? Why did you do this to yourself!?" I didn't know what to say. How could she think that I chose this monstrous way of life? I wouldn't wish this existence on my worst enemy.

"I didn't choose this, I hate myself! How can you think for a minute that I would choose this?! Choose to have to leave you. Choose to live everyday, afraid of what I might do to you!" I yelled. She stared at me with a hurt and confused look.

"Y... you could kill me?!" she asked, scared.

"Not on purpose." I whispered.

"That's why you're so quick with kisses and gently when you touch me?" she asked. All I could do was nod.

"How did it happen? Could it happen to me?" She suddenly sounded very interested.

"I don't know how to explain it, and I will never let it happen to you." I said. She seemed a little shocked by my last couple of words.

"Oh... so why tell me now? Why not just leave me without saying anything," She asked, sounding upset again.

"You have to understand, a vampire human relationship is strictly out of the question. It's gotten out that I am... in love with a human and it upset the heads of my race. And they're after you and me...so I have to leave." I said, my voice getting shaky at the end.

"Oh..." Her voice was tight, her eyes were glassy.

"You have to forget me. Wipe any memory of me out of your mind. If they find you… there is no knowing what they'll do." I said trying to make it as quick and painless as possible.

"You can't ask me to do that!" she yelled.

"Look... I'll come back. I promise!" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Eric..." she whispered.

"I know... I love you too," I said. I turned and walked away. I tried not to look back, but I couldn't help but look back. I saw the tears falling down her cheeks... it broke my heart.

It's been five years since that happened, and I find myself sitting on a plane back to Philadelphia telling a stranger my story. Of course, I edited it a bit.

"So you're going to see her?" the lady to my right asked.

"Yes" I said smiling. Just the thoughts of seeing her again made me feel better. Its how I've gotten through the years without her. Then, my sudden happiness turned into fury as I remembered the letter I had just received from her. It read:

_"Dear Eric,_

_I am writing you to tell you about my new...God I never knew this would be so hard to right. I well, I was 'turned' as they call it. I know you never wanted this to happen to me, but there was no stopping it. Well I wanted to ask you to come back. Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about you and about what happened that night. I will be waiting at the spot where I last saw you on the exact day I last saw you._

_Please come._

_Your, Laura."_

How could this happen! How did she turn into... into a monster?! I swore I would never let it happen to her. I don't want this lifestyle for her! But on the bright side, I can be with her again. I'll admit I am a very selfish creature… so if I have to opportunity to spend eternity with my love…I'll take it.

As I got off the plane I checked my watch, it was exactly ten minutes until the exact time I left her. I ran twenty-three blocks to Market Street, and there she was. Just as I remembered, in her black dress that showed off her figure. Standing in the exact spot I last saw her. Ten years later and she still looks like an Angel.

"Eric!" she whispered as I walked up to her.

"Laura," I breathed out. I gathered her in my arms and held her tightly to my chest. I couldn't believe she was with me again. I laid my head against hers and smelled the sweet floral scent of her hair… ahh…just as I remember it.

"I've missed you" she said. Without another word I placed my hand gently behind her head, and lightly brushed my lips against hers.

"I'm not a delicate little flower anymore... you can kiss me for real now," she said giggling slightly.

"You'll always be my delicate little flower," I said.


End file.
